


New survivor

by NepuBaka



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fluff again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepuBaka/pseuds/NepuBaka
Summary: a new maniac and a survivor appear.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Jake Park
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	New survivor

Jake was sitting on a fallen log near a barrel with trash burning in it and with a couple of killers who talked about different topics, including survivors.

Most recently, they were joined by a new maniac named Laurie Strode. A rather thin and strange girl with a mask on her face from under which one could sometimes hear hysterical laughter and sometimes quite a loud whisper. Unlike her, Jake was able to keep his damn reason and thinking.

And along with Laurie, a new survivor appeared.

Michael Myers ... that's his name and a rather strange relationship began between them.

When they first met, Jake hadn't expected what he would look like. A tall, muscular man with shoulder-length blonde hair like Laurie's and narrow blue eyes. And the scar on the left side of his face made his milky eye cloudy.

Then Jake stopped rooted to the spot and unclenching his fist with a hook looked at Michael who at that moment was hunched over to repair the generator. Then he forgot about his mission to kill him.

Michael had already started to get up as he repaired the generator and turned to look at Jake in return. The crow was struck in him by the fact that he did not run away like other survivors, but simply looked at him with an impassive face.

Yes ... even if other killers approached the survivors, ready to strike, they would immediately run off with sparkling heels, probably praying not to be hanged on a hook, but Michael was different.

Jake hasn't killed Michael in a long time. Although Michael probably doesn't care who and how killed him. Not to mention the fact that even when he died, he did not make any sounds.

These thoughts and this survivor ... they'll kill him someday.

Thinking about it, Jake gazed into the void. After thinking a little more and deciding that it was necessary to ventilate, the Raven slowly got up from the log, forgetting about his weapon and wandered into the forest.

Going into the depths of the forest, he saw a painfully familiar figure sitting under a tree.

"Loves being alone?" - Thought about this Raven slowly and calmly began to approach Michael closer and closer until he was near. Jake stood next to him expecting something from him. But Michael didn't even move.

The raven bent down in confusion and looked at the man next to him. Michael was asleep. Jake smiled softly at the sight. Deciding that he had nothing to lose, Jake sat down next to Michael.

Michael was warm and the Raven could not restrain himself and rested his head on that shoulder.

From the warmth that Michael exuded, Jake badly wanted to sleep. Not becoming to resist this Raven closed his eyes slowly began to fall asleep.

Even in his sleep, he felt Michael's warmth enveloping him from all sides. For the first time in such a long time in the world of the essence, the raven slept well and calmly.

Feeling a soft touch on his shoulder and forehead, Jake smiled slightly in his sleep and pressed closer to Michael still not leaving his peaceful sleep.

"cute" - thinking about it Michael resting his head on top of Jake's head falling asleep again with a slight smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff again.  
> Sorry for a long time.  
> I had some problems, but now they are gradually being solved)))  
> Have a nice day everyone❤️
> 
> A little about the characters.  
> Laurie - she went crazy a long time ago in the sanatorium and was able to escape (like Michael in the original version) only not by car, but on her own. She frankly does not care about Michael and she does not try to kill him from the word at all, but simply starting the massacre in Haddonfield after which the essence takes her.  
> Jake was already at a conscious age when he killed his parents for treating him and his brother like cattle.  
> And Michael ... just Michael)))


End file.
